El nuevo ANJELL
by lavete
Summary: ¿Que pasaria si en lugar de fingir ser su hermano, Mi Nyu entrara a ANJELL por si misma? ¿Como afectaria su presencia y su estatus de mujer a la banda y al público en general? Universo alterno.


**El Nuevo ANJELL**

**Disclaimer: You're beautiful pertenece a la cadena de television SBS, esta historia no tiene fines de lucro.**

* * *

Las luces brillaban fuertemente sobre el pequeño escenario compuesto por una mesa larga, cuatro sillas y un podio. Los fotógrafos se apresuraban a tomar un puesto ventajoso, mientras que los camarógrafos empezaban a montar los trípodes de sus cámaras.

Por otro lado, dentro de los camerinos, Hwang Tae Kyung, líder de la banda más popular del momento tenía el rostro enfurruñado en un gesto colérico.

-Hyung, está muy enojado, ¿Verdad?-pregunto en susurros el miembro más joven de la banda. Una mujer unos cinco años mayor que él asintió viendo de reojo al líder –Zhhh… Creo el presidente Ahn no planeo bien las cosas esta vez-

-Va a estar furioso toda la semana, si no es que más-dijo ella acercándose a la oreja del muchacho.

-Cordi, ya termine- grito una sub alterna. Ella despego la mirada del atractivo cantante para plantarle una mirada fastidiada a su compañera

-¡Pues revisa de nuevo que este perfecto!-La coordinadora volvió a su trabajo de terminar de alisarle el cabello a Jeremy. La muchacha que había hablado bajo la cabeza temerosa, repentinamente sintió una mano en su muñeca. El joven al que había estado arreglando la vio suavemente.

-Todo está perfecto- ella sonrió tranquilizándose y fue a arreglar sus implementos, cuando hubo salido del camerino, el joven giro sobre su silla para ver a su compañero y la estilista, que había dejado de arreglar el cabello del joven y se había distraído en la computadora donde el chico miraba un drama- ¿Tienes que tratar mal a tus sub alternas?-

-Tu buen corazón va a ser tu perdición, Shin Woo-Canturreo ella mientras volvía a pasar la plancha de cabello por decima vez en el mismo sitio.

Un suspiro profundo vino del otro lado de la habitación.

Hwang Tae Kyung con el ceño fruncido se levanto de su silla, sin siquiera molestarse en avisar a sus compañeros a donde iba a ir. Cerró la puerta con rudeza y siguió el camino del pasillo sin saber a ciencia cierta a donde se dirigía. La música ruidosa que sonaba en los audífonos que llevaba pegados a las orejas lo aislaba de las detenciones repentinas y su mal humor de las pláticas molestas.

Sus pasos lo llevaron hasta un cuarto con paredes de vidrio, una sala de reuniones dedujo inmediatamente. Una persona vestida de blanco sentada dentro llamo su atención. La chica tenía los ojos cerrados y un par de audífonos gigantescos colocados en la cabeza, por el movimiento de sus labios probablemente estaba tarareando la canción que escuchaba.

Algo en ella atraía su mirada, quizá la paz que emitía o su belleza natural. Tras un momento de admiración, comenzó a sentir sienta tranquilidad que jamás había sentido antes. Su teléfono vibro en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, quito la vista de la joven y la bajo para revisar la llamada –_Kang Shin Woo_-

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto secamente

-Ya es hora- la respuesta tampoco fue muy amigable -¿Dónde estás?-

Tae Kyung observo a su alrededor y una gran letra B capto su atención.

-En la sección "B"-

-Cruzando las puertas esta el salón donde será la conferencia-

-Entendido- ni bien había terminado de responder, ya había marcado el botón de apagado del teléfono. Dirigió la mirada de nuevo dentro de la sala, pero ya no había nadie.

-Quizá si existen los ángeles- se dijo a sí mismo con ironía.

* * *

Las luces de las cámaras de video parpadeaban, las cámaras no paraban de lanzar flashes que enceguecían a los cantantes y los periodistas no se detenían a escuchar las respuestas a sus preguntas.

-Me alegra confirmar la presencia de un nuevo miembro en la banda- dijo resueltamente el presidente Ahn, fundador de AN Enterteinment, compañía que representaba a la popular banda ANJell –Su voz, talento y belleza vendrá a dar un aire fresco en la banda, quienes están emocionados con la nueva adición-

Tae Kyung no pudo evitar lanzar un resoplido de incredulidad. ¿Cómo podrían estar emocionados, cuando no se les tomo en cuenta en la decisión y aun mas, se espero hasta que ellos volvieran de su gira en Japón dos horas atrás para darles la noticia? Ridículo.

El presidente Ahn, previniendo el rechazo del líder, planeo todo en forma secreta y les dejo caer la noticia dos horas antes, cuando los había ido a recoger al aeropuerto.

-¿Cómo se eligió el nuevo miembro de la banda?- pregunto un periodista

-Se llevo a cabo un rigoroso proceso de audición entre nuestros '_Trainees_' y se escogió al que mejor cuadraba con la imagen de los chicos-

-¿Qué opinan ustedes de esta nueva adición a la banda?- pregunto otro periodista a los chicos, al ver que nadie respondía, Jeremy decidió tomar el micrófono.

-Muy emocionados, como dijo el presidente y confiamos que nos llevaremos de lo mejor con nuestro nuevo compañero-

-Ejem… ¡Si ya no hay más preguntas! Solo resta presentarle al nuevo integrante de ANJell.

El ambiente se tenso un momento ante la espera de la persona que los había reunido a todos en ese lugar.

-¡GO MI NYU!-

Las miradas, los flashes y lentes se dirigieron hasta el lugar que el hombre había señalado.

Ambas puertas se abrieron en par, dejando a la vista pública un par de tacones de unos buenos diez centímetros, dos hermosas piernas cortadas por un vestido ¾ blanco que seguía todo su camino hacia arriba dejando ver una figura envidiable, un escote recatado y un rostro de muñeca, que el cabello ondulado hasta los hombros y flequillo por un lado enmarcaba perfectamente.

Obviamente las puertas no fueron lo único que se abrieron. Los ojos de los periodistas, al igual que los de los mismos ANJells estaban en toda su expansión. El único que parecía estar tranquilo era el presidente Ahn.

Ella camino tranquilamente hasta la mesa donde estaban sentados sus ahora compañeros. Hizo una reverencia a los periodistas y tomo su lugar entre Jeremy y el presidente Ahn.

-Mi Nyu, fue _trainee_ de nuestra compañía aliada Cloud Enterteinment por tres años. Aunque estaba pensado que debutaría en un grupo de chicas en unos meses, al final decidimos que su personalidad y talento iban mejor con estos chicos –

-¿Cómo te sientes que te hayan escogido para formar parte de esta banda?- Le pregunto a Mi Nyu otro periodista

-Muy emocionada, espero que mis sunbaes me traten con cariño- respondió ella sonriendo

-¿Y ustedes como se sienten?-pregunto otro.

Esperaron una respuesta que jamás llego.

Los chicos aun estaban demasiado asombrados como para prestar atención. Jeremy quien normalmente tomaría la palabra tenía los ojos y boca abiertos en toda su extensión, lo único en lo que podía pensar era en la bella chica sentada a su lado. Shin Woo se había quedado estático, jamás, ni en sus mas locos sueños se le hubiera ocurrido que una chica formara parte de la banda y Tae Kyung se había sorprendido al descubrir que la chica que había estado admirando en la sala de conferencias fuera la misma persona que había llegado a formar parte de su banda.

-Mmm… los chicos… mmm- Presidente Ahn no podía cubrir el hecho de que los chicos estuviesen completamente impresionados, lo que descubría el hecho de que no estaban enterados del genero de su nueva compañera, solo esperaba que no descubrieran el hecho de que ellos ni siquiera estaban enterados que iban a tener una nueva compañera.

Con mucha dificultad Hwang Tae Kyung logro salir de su enajenamiento, sacudió su cabeza suavemente y aclaro su garganta incomodo.

-Nos sentimos exultantes al conocer a Go Mi Nyu Shi- dijo, evitando los ojos de todos

-¿Go Mi Nyu Shi?... ¿Aun no hay acercamiento entre ustedes?-pregunto un periodista situado en la primera fila

-Ah, No es eso reportero Kim… hahaha…- El presidente Ahn veía ahora los errores de su plan –es solamente que Mi Nyu y Tae Kyung tienen una relación de respeto entre superior y novata. Tae Kyung a veces peca de demasiado respeto-

-A mi parece que ni siquiera se conocen- remato el reportero. El presidente Ahn rio incomodo, Mi Nyu bajo la mirada intentado ocultar sus mejillas sonrosadas y Tae Kyung resoplo en sorna.

-Esperen a ver nuestro trabajo juntos, prometemos no decepcionar a nadie- Kang Shin Woo al fin había podido salir de su letargo, e interrumpió en el momento indicado. Jeremy era el único que aun seguía atontado, tener a la joven tan cerca no era de mucha ayuda.

Al fin la conferencia termino con el presidente Ahn pidiendo "Cariño y apoyo a la nueva integrante" y que "esperaran grandes sorpresas".

Los chicos estaban sentados en fila viendo a su nueva compañera a dos metros de distancia como si fuera un nuevo objeto en el museo. Ella estaría sintiéndose terriblemente incomoda, de no ser por la Coordinadora Estilista Wang, quien había entablado una entretenida conversación con ella.

Tae Kyung y Shin Woo tenían los brazos cruzados y Jeremy se movía tanto que molestaba incluso a la Coordinadora quien estaba dándole la espalda.

-¡Esto fue un éxito!-dijo felizmente el presidente Ahn cuando entro al camerino –¡Un Jackpot!-

-Coordi Nuna ¿Tu sabias esto?- Pregunto Shin Woo a la estilista. Ella asintió -¿Por qué no nos lo habían comentado?-

-¿Estas molesto Shin Woo?- pregunto el presidente, Mi Nyu elevo su vista hacia el referido con el rostro preocupado. Cuando sus ojos se cruzaron el negó con una sonrisa reconfortante.

-No presidente, solo quería saber- No podía evitarlo. Tal vez estaba molesto por como se dieron las cosas, pero era imposible estar molesto con esta chica, especialmente si hacia esos ojos de perrito abandonado.

Manager Ma asomo su cabeza a través de la puerta.

-Presidente, ya estamos listos-

-Ah si, Mi Nyu- dijo, indicándole a la chica que se levantara – Ya tienes que irte, no te preocupes todo será Fantastic!-

La joven salió de la habitación tras haber pedido disculpas a los chicos por los problemas y agradeciendo su apoyo. Inmediatamente Presidente Ahn se giro hacia el líder de la banda.

-¿Cuál es el problema?-

-Ella es el problema- Sus dos compañeros voltearon a verlo esperando que completara su respuesta-Realmente…-

Pero no pudo terminar de hablar

-No entiendes verdad Tae Kyung- pregunto el presidente Anh – La compañía esta arriesgando mucho con esto, la reputación de la banda esta en riesgo, la reputación de Go Mi Nyu también esta en riesgo…-

-¡Si hay tanto en riesgo, entonces porque traerla!-

-Porque es necesario- respondió el presidente elevando un poco el tono de voz-¿Sabes cuantos grupos debutan este año? Eso sin mencionar los grupos que regresan y los que debutan en solitario. ¡Son casi cien artistas! Este mundo es cambiante y competitivo, por lo que tenemos que estar reinventándonos para poder tener cabida en el-

-No necesitamos eso- respondió obstinadamente Tae Kyung –Ya tenemos una carrera, con fama y solidez-

-Ahora no basta solo con la buena música y el talento- dijo el presidente mientras se masajeaba el puente de la nariz

-¡Ah! Ahora lo entiendo. Por eso la eligieron, por ser bonita-

-No la subestimes Tae Kyung. Mi Nyu puede tener un lindo rostro, pero también tiene mucho talento-

-¿En serio?- dijo Tae Kyung con una falsa sorpresa y una expresión cinica en su rostro –Entonces quiero ponerla a prueba. Asegurarme de su talento-

El presidente Ahn lo vio por un corto tiempo con la mirada en blanco.

-Hoy no. Tengo una cita importante, y Mi Nyu volvió a su dormitorio para arreglar sus cosas-

Hwang Tae Kyung murmuro un "que conveniente" entre los dientes. El presidente endureció aun más su mirada.

-Sera en el momento que yo indique- TK lo vio con una mirada penetrante. El presidente se giro hacia los otros miembros de la banda- Por el momento háganla sentir bienvenida. ¿Araso?-

Los dos chicos asintieron. El presidente se giro hacia el líder y elevo una ceja. Este asintió sin verlo.

-Bien- Se dirigió a la puerta y antes de salir se giro hacia ellos –No quiero ningún problema Hwang Tae Kyung-

Él no contesto. El presidente suspiro.

-Vayan a descansar. Los siguientes días serán agotadores-

La puerta se cerro. Jeremy se dejo caer en la silla en la que habia estado sentado, ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando se levanto, pero ahora sentía como si el mundo hubiera caído sobre él.

Esta era la primera vez que Hwang Tae Kyung se atrevía a levantarle la voz y discutir de esa manera con el presidente. Claro había habido diferencias antes, pero todas las discusiones solian solucionarse con el hecho de que el presidente era el presidente y Tae Kyung le debía respeto.

-¿Qué planeas hacer?- pregunto Shin Woo al ver su rostro pensativo.

Hwang Tae Kyung dejo salir una sonrisa ladeada.

* * *

-Es extraño- dijo para si mismo manager Ma.

-¿Sucedió algo?- pregunto Go Mi Nyu, quien iba a su lado en el automóvil.

-Mmm… me pregunto, ¿Por qué querra Hwan Tae Kyung vernos en este momento?- ella lo vio sorprendida- ¡Ah claro! Debe querer conocerte mas, como el buen líder que es.

Dijo tomandolo como si fuera la respuesta definitiva

–Si, si. No tienes porque preocuparte, ya veras, con la bendición del líder, los chicos te aceptaran sin quejas-

A pesar de la confianza demostrada en la sonrisa del manager Ma, Mi Nyu no podía evitar sentirse intranquila. Por lo que sabia Hwang Tae Kyung era una persona tan rigida, que si algo no le gustaba no habia manera de hacerlo cambiar de opinión.

Ambos se bajaron del automóvil al llegar a la cafetería a la que habían sido citados.

Lo encontraron sentado en una de las mesas afuera de la cafetería.

-¡Tae Kyung, sabia que entrarías en razón! –Le dijo manager Ma al idol en el momento que lo vio. Este hizo su característico puchero, pero no comento nada, en lugar de eso envio al desubicado manager a comprar las bebidas mientras que GMN y el se quedaron solos en la mesa.

Go Mi Nyu no se sentía segura, sabiamente habia llegado a la conclusión de que Hwang Tae Kyung era la persona a la que mas debía temer.

Por su lado HTK no parecía estar enterado de la presencia de Mi Nyu pues veía al manager elegir las bebidas en el mostrador dentro de la cafetería. Repentinamente se levanto de su silla y tomando la mano de GMN la arrastro hasta su automóvil, parqueado estratégicamente frente a la cafetería.

-Me pregunto si estará bien este tipo de café para Hwang Tae Kyung- se pregunto manager Ma con preocupación mientras caminaba hacia la mesa donde (él creía) se encontraban sus representados. Pronto olvido esa preocupación, cuando al llegar a la mesa la encontró vacía.

-¿Dónde están…?- Su teléfono sonó dentro de su bolsillo, rápidamente coloco la bandeja de bebidas en la mesa y busco enloquecido su celular –Yeobo… yeoboseyo-

Cuando al fin logro contestar torpemente una voz al borde del llanto casi lo deja sin aliento.

-¡Manager Ma, ayúdeme por favor!-

-Mi… Mi Nyu, ¿Dónde estás?-

-¡Dame eso!- dijo del otro lado de la línea la inconfundible voz de Hwang Tae Kyung

-¡No, no por favor! Manager Ma…- Él estaba seguro que ahora si estaba llorando

-Aish, ¡Pero, no te estoy haciendo nada!-

Por un momento las voces callaron y lo único que podía escucharse era la lucha sobre el celular _"¡¿Otoke, otoke?!"_ se preguntaba mentalmente Manager Ma, mientras se mordía las uñas de los dedos.

-¡Ah, no suelte el volante!- grito repentinamente Go Mi Nyu

-¿Volante? ¡¿Tae Kyung va manejando?!- El pánico se apodero por completo del manager-Mi Nyu ah, Mi Nyu ah, dime a donde van. ¡Responde!-

Lo último que el manager escucho fue el grito de Mi Nyu por su teléfono y el pasar de los automóviles, para escuchar un final –¡POC!- y luego nada.

Llamo varias veces, la respuesta siempre fue la misma:

"_Lo lamentamos pero el numero al que está llamando se encuentra desconectado"_

-¡MI NYU AH! ¡¿OTOKAYO?!-

* * *

-Estas muy estresado- dijo una suave y sensual voz femenina.

-Son los chicos. No son fáciles de manejar- respondió el presidente Ahn mientras recibía un masaje de parte de su novia –Nosotros no éramos así de jóvenes.

Su celular sonó.

-¿Qué quieres?- pregunto ásperamente después de verificar quien le llamaba –Estoy en una junta importante.

-Hwa… Hwa… Hwa…- fue lo único que la voz llorosa del otro lado le pudo decir

-Ma Do Shik si estas llamando por nada, el que sufrirá será tu cuello.

-¡Hwang Tae Kyung secuestro a Go Mi Nyu!

-¡¿QUE?!

* * *

_**Este es mi primer fic "no oneshot" de YRB. Porfavor compartan sus comentarios. **_

_**Con amor, **_

_**LV**_


End file.
